1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to a connector, particularly a connector for use in the wiring of a vehicle such as an automobile, and a jig for assembling the connector.
2. Description of Related Art
A connector which is capable of detecting the incomplete insertion of a terminal is disclosed in Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 9-106847. In the connector, cavities are formed in a housing. A lance for preventing removal of a terminal is formed in each cavity such that the locking lance confronts an outer surface of the housing, and a retainer is installed on the outer surface of the housing. In the case where every terminal has been inserted into the normal position of each cavity, the locking lances are flush with the outer surface of the housing. In this case, the retainer can be installed on the housing without the retainer interfering with the locking lances. On the other hand, in the case where any of the terminals has not been inserted into the normal position of each cavity, the terminal bears on the locking lance and the locking lance is projected outwardly from the outer surface of the housing. In this case, when the retainer is installed on the housing it collides with the locking lance. Thus, the installation of the retainer on the housing is suspended. In this manner, it is possible to detect whether the terminal has been properly inserted by whether the retainer can be installed on the housing.
However, there remains a problem when installation of the retainer is performed at the same time that a bus bar is connected to the terminals. During installation of the bus bar, the bus bar engages the terminals. As a result, frictional resistance is generated, and the operator performing the installation may mistakenly believe that installation resistance has been caused not by the collision between the retainer and the locking lance but by the friction between the bus bar and the terminals. In this case the operator may continue with the installation of the bus bar and the retainer on the housing, and consequently the locking lance may be broken. Alternatively, the operator may mistakenly believe that installation resistance has been generated not by friction between the bus bar and the terminal fitting but by the collision between the retainer and the locking lance and may unnecessarily check the insertion state of the terminal.